Him, Father, Otou-san
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Shirokuma: How Tsuna deals with the death of the person he calls father. Slight R27 fluff. Chapter error corrected. sorry for the confusion! Disclamier: I dont own Hitman Reborn
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna clenches his fist in anger while his long, brown bangs shaded his eyes. His once sweet and warm eyes turned slightly amber, his flames threatening to spill out.

He watches in disinterest as his mother sobs uncontrollably with Futua at her side, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Despite comforting Maman, Tsuna could see he was trying to hold back his tears, and his shoulders were trembling with unreleased gasps. Ipin and Lambo were quietly standing at the back with Byakuran, Bluebell, Noazru and Daisy. Tsuna's eyes softened at the sight of his mother, before amber orbs flashed dangerously. He always had a soft spot for his mother. Heck, she was the only kin he had, the one who raised him up alone. Without her partner, his father. And she didn't even dared to ask why her husband was always away. Tsuna never knew why she never asked. Was it because of too much trust in him? Or because she didn't want to know the truth? Tsuna shooked his head to clear his thoughts, but a wave of regrets drowns his heart. He wished he had being more considerate to his mother when he was young, having better grades and not being such a loser so she wouldn't need to be called "mother of "no-good Tsuna" ". That's why when he became the 10th boss of Vongola, he made sure his mother got what she really deserved – a really good break from taking care of all the kids, and managing the Sawada household.

Tsuna turned his attention to who Basil was beside Maman and Fuuta, standing respectfully with his eyes closed, hands clasped together. However due to Tsuna's improved observation skills, he saw the sleeves of Basil's were slightly damp, and his shoulders were more hunched together than usual. Basil was his student, the one who had spent with him almost half his life not Tsuna. Tsuna admitted that he had once felt jealousy towards Basil. But then again, it wasn't Basil's fault that his father didn't come home much. Well, at least he had done a role of a father in someone else life instead. That's a good thing right?

Tsuna was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the large hand that landed on his fluffy hair. His intuition told him that it was his tutor that had came to stood beside him. Tsuna sensed another presence behind him.

" Enma." He acknowledges quietly. Enma tugs on his arm gently, signalling Tsuna to follow him. Reborn follows quietly behind the Tsuna with Enma behind, as if shielding Tsuna from the harshness of reality. They arrived at the balcony of the Vongola mansion. Wordlessly, Tsuna leans against the railing, while the two men watches him silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn was the first one to come to know about his death from Tsuna. He had found Tsuna curled up on his bed. His guardians were nowhere to be found. Reborn smirked mischieviously while Len was turning into a mallet. He was about to slam the Leon mallet on Tsuna's unsuspecting head when he heard an almost inaudible whisper. The next few words stopped him in his tracks when dull eyes looked right up at him. Something akin to anger and disappointment flashed in his eyes. Tsuna thought that his Spartan tutor didn't show his feelings much, until he found himself wrapped in strong and lean arms. As much as he tried to resist it, warm and angry tears, full of resentment and longing began to soak up Reborn's shirt. Tsuna didn't sob. He just cried soundlessly. But Reborn knew by the way Tsuna was gripping his suit so tightly that he was hurting. A lot, as much as Tsuna's resentment towards his father. After a while of rocking Tsuna back and forth in his embrace, his hand patting his back, he pushed Tsuna away and forced him to go to bed. Tsuna knew better to protest, and succumbed to darkness with a soft smile on his face.

" Idiot student. But at least he didn't die for nothing Dame- Tsuna. He died for famigilia."

Tsuna sighed through his nose as he let the cold night air brush against his face. He thought he hated him. Then why did he cry like a wimp? Was it because he was such a sensitive topic towards Tsuna? Or was he crying for the pain his mother was carrying? Tsuna's train of thoughts was once again interrupted when Enma tapped his shoulder. He looked towards his best friend with a questioning look, only to be replied by a soft and shy smile.

When Enma heard of the news, he didn't say anything. He knew how Tsuna had felt about his father. Like Tsuna, Enma was secretly jealous of Tsuna. At least Tsuna still could see his father. Even though it was once a year at Vongola's monthly meetings. But still, he gets to see his father. Regardless, when Enma meets Tsuna for the first time after his death, he just strides over to Tsuna and hugs him tightly before any of their guardians could say anything, more like before Gokudera could pry him off his beloved Tenth. Tsuna, who understood the meaning of Enma's bone crushing hug, returned the hug with his head buried on the other's shoulder. The guardians, and Reborn stood there solemnly as their brother, famigilia and student, found solace in the red head. After the hug, it was a moment of awkwardness and blushing, mostly from Enma, while the sky flame user giggled.

" Spill it out Idiot." Came Reborn's cold and harsh words. Tsuna knew the meaning of them. They weren't called partners for nothing. Tsuna glanced at Enma and found him staring back expectantly. Memories started swarming back to Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

" I- I don't know. I thought I hated him. For leaving me and okaa-san. For the Acrobaleno arc. For not being there when I needed him. For not being the man who sired me, and continue to be the man who teach me. And how many nights has Kaa-san been crying because of him?" The last part was said in a whisper.

Tsuna breathed in deeply before continuing. He felt Enma grip his hand. " Even though he was home, so what? He was either drunk or sleeping. He just wakes up to have meals. We hardly even communicated. Heck. When was the last time we even talk? I can't remember. And I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of memories you should be having about your father. And all he left for me was his "no-good" genes- Ouch! Reborn!"

Tsuna whipped around with tears gathered at his eyes. "Quit your complaining Dame- Tsuna. He is still your father after all. "Upon hearing that, Tsuna was going to open his mouth in a heated protest, only to find himself shriek. He was being thrown onto Reborn's shoulder as the said hitman leisurely walked down the hallways to Tsuna's office. Enma was still in shock as he scrambled to follow the pair. When they reached the office, Reborn unceremoniously threw the boss down onto his leather chair. Before Tsuna could open his mouth again, he got cut off.

" I want you to come up with things that your father did for you. And after that clear your paperwork. I will get Gokudera and that cow to send Maman, Ipin back home." With that, Reborn glanced at Enma before leaving the room together. Enma threw a helpless look at Tsuna before exiting too. He knew what will happen if he didn't obey the hitman.

After 1 hour of walking around his office, Tsuna was more than pissed. He knew that Reborn knows that he didn't do anything for Tsuna. Not how to fight, not how to face the girl he likes. And certainly not how to learn and care for his family. His famigilia. The most important thing to Tsuna. But his hyper intuition was telling him something. Reborn wouldn't do things without a reason. And this was one of them. Tsuna sat down on his chair, thinking about his tutor's actions.

His mind drifted off to his childhood. He remembered the time when he learnt that Iemistu had elected Tsuna for the Tenth position. It was crazy. But without that decision, he wouldn't have met all his friends, his family, Reborn. He stared at the paper that he was writing on. He thought of how when he was young, he used to watch his dad cook with his mom, and how happy his mom was back then. In his young mind, he wanted to protect his Kaa-san. And make her laugh like how Iemistu had made her laugh. His father had taught him acceptance. More like reinforced it into his thick skull when. His father chose, and trusted Mukuro to be his son's Mist Guardian, when Mukuro was a threat to the Mafia and his son himself. It didn't matter if Mukuro was a prisoner or not. Thinking about Mukuro, Tsuna's thoughts drifted to the rest of his guardians. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Chrome, Onii-san, Lambo, Hibari-san. A thought strucked in his head. His guardians were all chosen by his father. They were all sent to protect and guide him. Not just that. They were all there. To be his family. And, to be there when he couldn't be there for his own son. He returned to Tsuna the warmth, love and family that he had taken away due to his constant absence. He gave Tsuna a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna thought about how Reborn came into his life. It was under NoNo's orders to train him. And Otou-san was the one who nominated him. Tsuna used to think that was one of the stupidest ideas that his dad has ever made. What was he thinking? Dragging him and Kaa-san into this Mafia business? Is he nuts? No. It was because Tou-san believed that his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, despite all his dame-ness and lousiness, could and would become a great leader. Even of the largest and strongest mafia famigilia. If Vongola wasn't straying from the path of a vigilante group like what Primo had led it to be, he wouldn't want his son to be drag into the Mafia. The cold, dangerous and cruel Mafia. But because he had no other choice, and he believed Xanxus was absolutely not suitable, he had to bring his son in. He knew Tsuna had the power in him to lead Vongola.

Tsuna stared down at his paper while chewing his pencil. His eyes widened in realization. His dad didn't give him a lot, but still it was the important things in Tsuna's life. And one more thing. His dad gave him a future. One that Tsuna never thought he could achieve. A warm breeze blew in, ruffling his spiky hair. " Thank's Otou-san. Gomen…."

Reborn walked into the office. He was a mop of brown hair sticking out from a piece of paper. He took out a sticky note from a drawer before smirking and sticking it on his student's forehead. While leaning over the paper to see what his student wrote, noticing the few damp circular smudges on the paper. He then turned around and soundlessly exited the room. Tsuna continued sleeping soundly, the first in many nights since his Otou-san's death.

" _He was always there. Even now. He just does it in his own special ways._

 _P.S Dame Tsuna. If you didn't even notice there weren't a single sheet of paperwork lying around, you're going to need more training."_


End file.
